Field
One aspect of the example embodiments relate to a method and system for providing an advertisement based on a gaze of a user.
Description of the Background
A gaze tracking method refers to a method of verifying a position at which a user gazes on a screen device, such as a computer monitor and the like. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0051664 discloses a technology of tracking a position at which a user is gazing using an eye image of the user toward which infrared rays (IR) are illuminated.
Such gaze tracking technology may be used for a variety of fields. For instance, such gaze tracking technology may serve as an input device for a user having a disability and/or a discomfort in using a hand operated input device. Gaze tracking technology may also provide a high level of immersion to a user.